


Desideratum

by thefallfiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefallfiles/pseuds/thefallfiles
Summary: Emma and Regina reunite after being apart.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Desideratum

a/n smut smutty smut  
  
Regina had barely made it through the door of the manor when she was almost toppled over by a blur of blonde. One toned arm wrapped around Regina's shoulder, fingers caressing her neck while the blondes other hand lost itself in dark curls.

  
Emma's mouth fit Regina's perfectly and Regina moved to place her hands on Emma's waist, pulling her closer.

  
She had missed Emma...more than she thought she'd be able to miss a lover. Having closed herself off from feeling, well, anything for the longest time. It scared her to be feeling that much for someone. Someone that could be taken so easily from her like others had.

  
Emma sucking on her bottom lip brought Regina out of her thoughts and she felt a tension steadily building, building, building with each kiss, each swipe of Emma's pink tongue against her painted red lips.

She needed Emma. She needed her right now.

  
Regina shoved Emma away and the blonde looked at her confused for a second, an adorable crease forming between her eyes and Regina stopped herself from chuckling.

  
Instead, the brunette maintained eye contact with Emma as she toed off her heels, the unspoken message sending a rush of heat throughout the blonde’s body and the steady throbbing between her thighs increased.

  
They stood there for a moment before Regina took a few measured steps forward until she's standing a breath away from Emma.

  
Her dark eyes searched Emma's, I need you, and Emma swallowed the lump that had suddenly lodged itself her throat at the raw emotion pouring from Regina's eyes.

  
The tension between them was white hot and they both knew that if they could touch it it would scald them.

  
It wasn't possible to tell who moved first but suddenly Emma's lips were on hers again and Regina let out a quiet whimper when the blonde's teeth played with her bottom lip, tugging it gently before nipping it.

  
Regina managed to quiet the gasp that Emma elicited from her mouth but that didn't matter because the other woman could still feel her trembling slightly.

  
Emma smiled into the kiss, her hand now caressing Regina's cheek.

  
Pressing her hands against Emma's chest the brunette pushed Emma until she was pinned against the wall. Emma moved to place her hands on Regina but as soon as they got halfway to her waist Regina pinned them at her sides.

  
Emma held them there, Regina's fingers warm against her wrists. Moving closer, Regina brushed her body against Emma's agonizingly slowly. She could feel the heat radiating off the other woman and the fire in her eyes confirmed that.

  
"Don't move."

  
Emma was pretty sure she stopped breathing for a second or two when those two words dripped from the brunette’s lips. The younger woman tried to appease the building tension between her thighs but squeezing them together didn't do much to alleviate the need thrumming throughout her body.

  
Emma nodded not trusting her voice at this moment and Regina smirked knowingly. The blonde could feel Regina's breasts as she moved to press wet open-mouthed kisses along Emma's exposed neck, the blonde craning her head to give Regina better access.

  
The brunette took her time, nipping, biting and sucking along Emma's neck, trailing her tongue down along her clavicle.

  
Regina felt Emma shudder as she ran her fingers up underneath her tank top, pulling it up and over Emma's head in a matter of seconds before pressing the blonde’s arms against the wall again. Stay.

  
Her lips, tongue and teeth took turns torturing Emma's body with exquisite pleasure as she made her way down her toned torso. Emma was twitching in need, her body overrunning with pleasure.

  
"Regina..." She moaned.

  
Regina smirked against her skin and retraced the pattern she'd just made back up Emma's torso and shoving the blonde’s bra up dislodging her breasts. Rosy tips were exposed for half a second before Regina wrapped her lips around a tight bud, tongue flicking against it and Emma unintentionally thrust her hips.

  
Regina hummed, sucking on Emma's nipple whilst her other hand toyed with the other one. Emma was dripping wet, she knew it, could feel it pooling in her panties and she knew that it was only a matter of time until she dripped through the fabric.

  
Regina gave attention to the other nipple before releasing it with a pop. She nipped and licked her way back down Emma's toned torso before pulling down Emma's jeans and panties in one swift movement.

  
Regina knew that her knees would probably have bruises on them in the morning, but she couldn't give a damn when there was a naked woman gasping and quivering in front of her. Tapping Emma's leg, the blonde spread her legs so that the brunette could gain better access.

  
Sucking on Emma's hipbone Regina ran her tongue to the other side before nipping her way down a twitching thigh, with each millimetre she covered of her inner thigh, the closer she got to where Emma really needed her.

  
Regina could see how wet Emma was, she was glistening and the older woman couldn't restrain herself from swiping a single digit along her slit before sliding a short perfectly manicured nail in between her red lips.

  
"You taste sinfully decadent, Miss Swan."

  
Emma groaned out loud. Regina knew what she was doing by calling her that and if it were possible the throbbing between Emma's legs increased tenfold.

  
Before the blonde could register it, Regina's tongue was sliding along Emma's slit, the point of her tongue dipping into the warm cavern before sliding back up to swirl around her clit. She flicked against it with the tip of her tongue before sucking it into her mouth. Emma moaned and half-closed her eyes, she wanted to lose herself in the pleasure but she also wanted to watch Regina.

  
As Regina began to swirl figure 8's Emma could feel the tension building in her lower abdomen and when Regina reached up to squeeze her breast, Emma's hand shot out and gripped the older woman's shoulder.

  
Regina stopped and Emma couldn't help but cry out from the lack of stimulation, confused. When Emma's eyes met Regina's, the brunette looked from Emma's hand on her shoulder and then back to the blonde who hastily moved it back to where it was before.

  
"That's strike one." Regina warned, throatily.

  
Emma knew that the idea of punishment shouldn't make her wetter, but the slick feel of her thighs told her a different story. A story she hoped Regina followed through with later.

  
Returning between Emma's thighs Regina's tongue started a pattern of lazy circles around her clit, before flicking her tongue along it and sucking it into her mouth. Emma moaned again but made no move to touch Regina, instead her nails dug onto the edge of the wall.

  
She increased the pressure as she started to draw figure 8's with her tongue again, Emma was starting to twitch and shake more frequently and Emma knew that her orgasm was building with every stroke of her tongue, every suck of her clit.

  
With one hand sliding up Emma's chest, Regina slid two fingers of her free hand inside of the younger woman's pussy as she squeezed her breast and played with her nipple, Regina crooked her fingers so that they would slide against the spongy wall inside of her pussy and Emma clenched around the brunette’s fingers.

  
Emma's breathing was getting shallower and Regina knew she was close, she started thrusting her fingers in and out of Emma, making sure to focus on that particular spot that made Emma's toes curl. Her tongue on Emma's clit was now working relentlessly, drawing moans and gasps with every lick, every circle, her legs were shaking so much that she was at risk of collapsing.

  
Emma could feel the tension in her lower abdomen building, building, building and Regina crooked her fingers as she sucked on the blonde’s clit which toppled the blonde over the edge. Regina's hand on her breast moved to steady Emma so that she didn't fall, her toned muscles tensing as she held her. Her moans drawn out as Regina slowly swirled her tongue around Emma's clit to draw out her orgasm.

  
Slowly pulling out, Regina licked her digits clean and looked up at Emma who was staring at her with hooded eyes. She gave Emma a knowing smile before helping the blonde slide to the floor. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's knee, her fingers drawing miscellaneous patterns.

  
"If this is what is going to happen every time you spend two weeks away, maybe I need to start buying you travel vouchers."

  
Regina turned to glare at Emma, but her face softened when she saw the pure love radiating from the other woman.

  
"Maybe next time you should come with me." She replied.

  
A beep sounded from Regina's handbag and she sighed, knowing that they couldn't stay like this forever. Standing up and picking up her handbag from the floor, Regina opened a text from Mary Margaret.

  
**Can't make it tonight. Must be one of those 24-hour bugs.**

  
"Who is stealing all your attention away from me?" Emma asked, a smile now permanently etched on her face for at least the next 12 hours.

  
"Your mother. She's rescheduling."

  
Emma started to get dressed and was just slipping on her shirt when her own phone went off. Picking it up off the hallway table she saw it was a message from her dad.

  
**Have you seen your mother?**

  
Emma's brow furrowed, that was odd.

  
**Never mind! Don't worry**

  
Emma shook her head and pocketed her phone. Sometimes she wondered how she was their daughter.

  
Meanwhile...

  
Mary Margaret had a cardboard box in her hands though half of its contents were on the grass and David was shutting the door to the truck as he made his way over to her.

  
"No! David get back in!" She stage whispered.

  
David looked at Mary Margaret and the pile of streamers half dangling out of the box before taking in the rest of the picture in front of him. The yard had balloons, party poppers and broken streamers strewn across it. David hurriedly helped pick up the contents from the grass before turning towards his wife.

  
"What the hell happened? I thought you were going to surprise Regina?"

  
Snow's face was pink, blotches spreading across her cheeks and down her neck in stark contrast to her dark hair.

  
"Yes, well, I got the surprise instead. Let's go before they see us." Snow grabbed him by the sleeve and started pulling him towards the truck.

  
"Wait, what? They? Are we not surprising Regina now?"

  
David followed...well more or less got dragged along towards the truck.

  
"No. Let's just- let's go, David."

  
David gave a last puzzled look at the Manor before climbing into the truck and pulling out of Mifflin Street.


End file.
